eraoffirefandomcom-20200213-history
Dol' Ka (Culture)
Dol' Ka is a Ah' Zacnian culture in The North and South Oraznian Sea. They speak Kanic. Its society runs on what is called a Tycatedom. A Tycate is a ten noble lord group with a single head named The Tynol. The Tynol is elected from the Tycate or a fight to the death between two aspiring Tynols. The Tycate deals with the interior problems facing the Tycatedom. The Tynol deals with extior problems like war and alliances. He has many advisers as part of his court. The Dol' Ka culture is based upon the religion of Vesh' Alism which is a polytheistic belief that believes the world was created in the image of sky and sun god Emertma. With that his wife the night goddess Sekia created the moon and stars. Its not an organized religion but culturally bonded to the Dol' Ka culture. The Dol' Ka culture is based around the idea of hunting. On almost a monthly tradition the males of the tribe or society will go on the hunt for three days. Hunting is also a key part of the wedding ceremony. The male and female go and hunt for three days as well on their own. Hunting also is a right of passage for cubs to become true males. In times of political conflict the two debating sides will hunt, the first to kill wins the debate. A duel can occur between two parties at anytime, it is not a fight to the death like the Tycate duel, but until a side yields. It is often that out of honor a party will not yield even if on the brink of death. Honor is a great convicting point to Dol' Ka nobles who may lose social standing by losing a battle, duel, or anything. Wedding ceremonies are traditionally in front of a noble or cleric of Vesh' Alism. The ceremony is a short connection between to families, the two weds consummate their marriage in front of the two families. It isn't just sex, it is more of a dance that has been bred into their nature.The two circle for many minutes getting gradually closer and closer until they meet and begin to consummate. Although clothing isn't necessary for Ah' Zacnians, the Tycate and Tycatia (Queen) are dressed in expensive fabrics. The fabric is often thin for nobles but thickens down the social ladder. For the entertainment of the people of Dol' Ka they find amusement in gladiator fights and dragon taming.They are also entertained by singing, Val' Sham Flute or Ajin drums which provide a steady and commonly fast beat which fluctuates as the song continues. Their food is primary wild game such as desert deer, wild boar, and others. They cook with a very mild spice called Di' Jivi. They also use date fruits to create an alcoholic drink named As' Ranki. Dates, Gublia, and Dri-so fruits are commonly used in Dol' Kanin food. They use a flat-bread to combine all of the meat and vegetables they have.